Wanna Bet?
by Bubblymint
Summary: Kahoko gets herself into a mess thanks to her huge obsession with cakes...read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

Wanna Bet ??

Yay!! My second fic. A LenKaho-centric fic. Again that is.

First part is from Kanzawa's POV

Disclaimer : I don't own La Corda D'oro…. sigh

"NOOO…my allowance isn't that much!! And Kanazawa sensei you're a… a…. a sensei!!! You shouldn't be making bets with your student!!! "

Sheesh Hino can scream!! Of course all of you want to know why Hino is screaming her head off and accusing me of bet. Well you could say it is kind of like a bet, but you see … ah well I should just start from the beginning.

**Flashback**

"_A picnic you say? ", said Kahoko._

"_Yes you're right. A picnic and then we'll go sakura viewing. ", I said._

"_But why suddenly? Why this sudden picnic for all the concour participants? "_

"_Rewards for all of you're hard work!! "_

"_Hmmm…."_

"_Oh come on!! It will be fun. I'm sure everyone will agree. "_

"_You're right. But what about Tsukimori-kun? I'm sure he WILL say no or something like 'I cannot waste my time by going to silly picnics '"._

"_Well", I could feel my devilish grin spreading across my face, " I wanted you to help me there. I want you to persuade Tsukimori to come. "_

"_NO WAY!!! "_

"_Oh come on! "_

"_No"_

"_Please!! "_

"_No "_

"_Why? "_

" _You're asking me why!!! Well if __**you're **__sooo confident, ask him YOURSELF !! "_

_And out of desperation I said_

"_If you can do it I'll take you to the new cake shop to town and treat you to ten cakes. All of them your choice. "_

_It took all my will power not to slap my forehead and groan out loud. What had I said!!! But taking one look at Hino's face I didn't regret that at all. She was hesitating whether she should say no or not. At least there was some good out of that reckless outburst._

" _Umm…"_

" _Ten cakes!!! "_

" _I do-"_

" _For heavens sake I'm treating you to 10 cakes. Isn't that more than enough ??? "_

"_Well….ok I'll do it"_

_YES!! Mission accomplished. But if she lost, I should get my part of the bet. _

"_But Hino, if you loose you need to pay me umm... Let's see…1500YEN!! "_

_And then…._

**End of Flashback**

"NOOO…my allowance isn't that much!! And Kanazawa sensei you're a… a…. a sensei!!! You shouldn't be making bets with your student!!! "

There, now you know a story. Ok, ok I know it is a bet. But it's just 1500 yen! Hino shouldn't react in that way.

"Oh come on Hino! Think of the prize, ten cakes!! "

"No "

"Ok fine 12 cakes then. "

Urrgh!! What's wrong with me today? But once again this persuasion worked.

" … "

" … "

"But what if I can't eat all the cakes!! "

"Then take them home. "

"Fine I'll do it. "

If Kahoko wasn't in the room right now I would've been doing my happy dance. You know how it goes, first bend your knees, then wave both hands…ok ok back to reality which is….

Mission Accomplished (again).

Whew, my first chappie.

Review please.

Bubble


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**Kahoko's POV**

Great, what mess have I put myself in. Me and my huge obsession with cakes. Fat lot of good it does.

I can only imagine Tsukimori-kun's face when I ask him to join us for the picnic.

Yeah, you're right, EXPRESSIONLESS as always, but with a slight descent in his eyebrows forming an ever so insignificant frown.

Then he'll think that I've gone bonkers. Wait…he already does.

Great, just great.

You wan't to know where I am now, standing in front of his practise room, to nervous to go in.

And of course, Tsukimori-kun is practising away vigorously. I mean doesn't he do anything other than practise! By the looks of it, I think he doesn't.

Go in.

Don't go.

Go in.

Don't go.

Go in.

Don't go.

Stupid mental battles.

Woah. This melody is so sweet and soothing…come to think of it I didn't have much sleep yesterday…

Yawn.

Whoops, my eyes are drooping…

Yawn.

_Kahoko keep yourself awake. Don't fall asleep. Kaho don't…_

And then everyting is black.

**Len's POV**

Practise practise practise practise practise snore snore snore…

Wait! What the hell?? Why am I thinking about snoring? I was practising and then suddenly…snoring?

Snore snore snore snore snore snore

Oh I get it someone's sleeping outside the door. Stupid, annoying person. Ruining my practise, two precious minutes gone….

I pushed open the door ready to shout at the snoring person, but to my surprise, I found… Kahoko?

Snoring?

Sleeping? ( Ok that was kinda obvious since she was snoring. Duh! )

Outside my practise room?

Why?

Kahoko was looking cute, hair a bit messy, tie askew an- what is wrong with you Len!! Snap out of it!

Involountarily, I banged my head on the wall, causing Kahoko to stir.

" Mmmm…what the? * yawn * Where am I ? … "

I couldn't think anthing else to say apart from,

" Hino you are interrupting my practise. "

**Kahoko'sPOV**

Thud!

I heard a loud sound. I opened my eyes sleepily. Someone was standing in front of me.

" Mmmm…what the? * yawn * Where am I ? … "

I could vaguely make out a blur of blue. Wait a second!

Blue?

" Hino you are interrupting my practise. "

Crap.

Yeah!! A cliffie!! I LOVE CLIFFIE'S!!!!!

ReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReviewReview

Click on the green clicky thingy somewhere down there. O ! I forgot disclaiming.

Disclaimer: Don't own La Corda D'oro…If I did Len and Kahoko would have gotten together _**ages**_ ago.

Bubble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter3:**

**Kahoko's POV**

Crap.

Of all the astonishinlgy stupid or embarresing things I could have done, I fell asleep. Even knowing the fact that I _snore _!!

Tsukimori-kun was looking at me coldly, probably because I ruined his _precious _practise time.

I quickly got up, smoothed my skirt, brushed back my hair and bowed saying

" Go-gomensai Tsu-tsukimori-kun…I acc-accidentally fell a-asleep. "

Tsukimori sighed and ran a hand through his hair. I mean is sighing for him inborn or what?

" That was quite clear Hino. "

I felt my face flush. I quickly loooked down, my 'oh' barely audible.

Awkwardness hung heavy in th air. I wanted to tell him the reason I came here for, but I didn't have enough nerve. Instead I fumbled with the hem of my skirt not knowing where to look.

Finally Tsukimori's voice made me look up.

" So what brought you here Hino?"

No, I wasn't ready yet! How could I tell him? I already suffered enough embarressment today. I gulped, trying to calm myself.

" Well? " said Tsukimori-kun raising an eyebrow.

**Len's POV**

" Well? " I said.

I was feeling very intruiged.

The fact that Kahoko had come all the way to the Music Department with no reason whatsoever and had _happened _fall asleep in front of _my_ practise room just didn't ring a bell. Hopefully the reason was me…….

Kahoko looked extremely nervous. She was looking here and there, not exactly meeting my eye.

Come to think of it she looked quite cute in her flustered state…..

Kahoko's voice brought me back to my senses.

" Well….umm….you see….w-we…."

" Just get to the point Hino. "

I saw Kahoko flinch. Invoulantarily I scolded myself for scaring her.

" Kanzawasenseiarragedtispicnicforconcourparticpantsandiwantyoutoacome ", said Kahoko, all in one go.

I couldn't make head or tail out of what she said. How could Kahoko speak so fast?

Sorry, scracth that.

How could _anyone _speak so fast?

" Excuse me? " I said.

Kahoko blushed the colour of her hair. She murmured something inaudible while looking down.

Then she started speaking, " Kanazawa sensei arranged th-this picnic for all the con-concour participants. He sent me to invite y-you. Could you make it? "

Kahoko looked at me hopefully.

Half of me, okay, more than half of me screaming to say yes. But my violin obsessed side got the better of my Kahoko obsessed side.

" No. "

" Oh " she said softly. Dissappointment was written clearly on her face. I really wanted to take back what I had said, but I just couldn't.

Kahoko gave me a weak smile and said

" That's ok. "

Then she left.

Maybe that pianoboy Tsuchiara was right.

I really was a coward.

Three chappies done!

Reviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreviewreview

Bubble


End file.
